Conventionally, in a windowed-based environment such as a computer-oriented desktop environment, windows and other graphical objects that constitute portions of a user interface are substantially treated as single-sided, two-dimensional objects. Some windows are expressly designed to appear like real-world objects, yet these virtual representations commonly lack certain features that are present in the real-world objects. For instance, some windows are expressly configured to appear as physical paper, a physical note card, a physical poster board, etc., yet irrespective of the computer-based features added to the window, the window still lacks some of the features of a physical piece of paper.
While window managers associated with, say, an operating system, typically employ numerous bells and whistles to “dress up” windows and provide numerous convenient options or features, such conventional efforts still lack one of the properties of a physical object. In particular, windows and many other two-dimensional graphical user interface objects are thought of as single-sided objects. In contrast, even a common, thin sheet of paper may be thought of as a two-dimensional object, yet a user of the paper inherently understands that the sheet of paper is double-sided, which is a notion that is not inherent in desktop computing environments.
Moreover, while certain applications, such as a solitaire card game, for instance, treat cards as double-sided objects, this aspect is implemented by the application and is not associated with a window manager feature. Accordingly, this aspect only applies in the context of the application.